


Oliver Queen/Green Arrow poem.

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: This is a Oliver Queen/Green Arrow poem.





	Oliver Queen/Green Arrow poem.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey y'all, I just wrote this poem. I hope that y'all will love it. Now on with the story.

Oliver Queen is a hero, a father, a killer, a friend and a teammate. For most of his life, he lived his life always on the edge until one fateful night on his family's boat left him broken, damaged and changed his life forever. He had vowed to keep his word to his father and fix his mistakes.

And in order to do that, he had to become someone else, he had to become something else. Because his father had failed his city.

He's not just Oliver Queen, he's also The Green Arrow, a true hero who has saved both Star City and the entire world a few times over and now it's his time to be happy. He has saved countless lives and he has lost countless lives, but what he has really given to the people that he has sworn to protect, he has given them hope that there are people out there that are protecting them from evil.

Oliver Queen is one of those very heroes that are protecting the world, no, the entire Multiverse from evils both known and unknown. But now, Oliver Queen is now needed elsewhere, but instead of needing to be a hero, he is needed to be what his true destiny is, a father to his son, William, who needs him more than both the world and the Multiverse does.

Oliver Queen is what the world and the Multiverse needs: A truly good and Noble human being who has done everything that has needed to be done and he was the perfect person for that job and that job is as The Green Arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this poem just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
